Sentimientos enfermizos
by Alice Beskerville
Summary: Corta historia de lo que significo la perdida de Takane para Haruka


Era un chico bastante tranquilo, miraba despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo, con esa sonrisa tan dulce y gentil propia de un niño pequeño, era amable y despreocupado, tanto como para perseguir un gato y caerse en una fuente llena de agua, sin embargo su cuerpo era frágil y el bastante enfermizo, por lo cual debía asistir a clases especiales junto a su compañera Enomoto Takane.

En su banco, dibujando estaba aquel chico de cabello negro, con su habitual sonrisa, esperando que el maestro llegara junto con su compañera, aunque se le hacía bastante raro que ella no hubiera llegado primero, siempre la encontraba dormida debido a su enfermedad, pero disfrutaba de verla dormida.

Después de que pasara un rato y en vista que ninguno de los dos llego, el chico paro de dibujar y se levanto para salir. En su cuaderno de dibujo se podía ver el dibujo de una chica con coletas que estaba de mal humor seguramente era su compañera Takane. Avanzaba por el pasillo mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su compañera y a su maestro pero no los veía, pasaba casi desapercibido, decidió que le iría a preguntar al chico del festival cultural, siempre pasaba en la azotea o en la biblioteca, su mal genio rivalizaba con su compañera haciendo que discutieran. A él le parecía bastante gracioso, parecían buenos amigos cuando comenzaban a discutir y ver de cierto modo a su compañera animada así le gustaba.

Una sensación de angustia lo invadió al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, su mano comenzó a temblar y no sabía de dónde había salido esa extraña sensación, algo le decía que no debía entrar, pero debía hacerlo, eso creía él, sin darse cuenta había cambiado la expresión de su cara , estaba preocupado, al darse cuenta de esto se obligo a sonreír, el no podía darle preocupaciones a los demás, ya bastante daba con su enfermedad, esos eran los pensamientos que llegaban al chico de cabello negro mientras se decidía a abrir la puerta.

Entro con esa sonrisa, con la mejor que podía poner saludando a todos, la bibliotecaria hizo un gesto para que se callara, pidió disculpas y comenzó a buscar al otro chico, recorrió la primera fila, pero no estaba, luego la segunda y tampoco se encontraba allí, al llegar a la última fila vio al chico leyendo un libro, estaba concentrado en eso mientras pasaba las hojas con aparente fastidio, se acerco a saludarlo

-¡Shintaro-kun!

El chico paro su lectura para mirarlo, hizo un gesto con la mano y le dijo con tono de voz frio

-Lamento la muerte de tu compañera

¿A que se refería con eso? ¿De qué compañera hablaba? Una imagen rápida pasó por su cabeza, era la imagen de Takane, abrió los ojos aun con su sonrisa… que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo dejando ver las lagrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas ¿Eso no era cierto? ¿Verdad que no? ¡Era imposible!

-¿Qué dices Shintaro-kun? T-Takane… está viva… e-en cualquier momento llegara y me regañara…

Shintaro miro a Haruka, con un poco de lastima, se levanto y le dio un abrazo, el chico de cabello negro más alto solo lloraba, aun incrédulo de aquella noticia que Shintaro le estaba dando… apenas ayer él había hablado con ella ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Shintaro casi adivinando lo que Haruka pensaba y comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-No sé bien los detalles… solo que alguien le administro alguna especie de droga

Ni siquiera había muerto por alguna causa natural…si no que alguien, alguien la mato, Haruka comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, o al menos no con esa intensidad, quería destruirlo todo, algo en su pecho le apretaba lo obligaba a gritar pero intentaba reprimirlo todo, dejo a Shintaro y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Llego al salón donde antes se encontraba, aun muy agitado camino hasta su banco y miro su dibujo, tomo el cuaderno con las manos aun temblando y entre lagrimas lo abrazo, no lo soportaba, su compañera, su amiga, su… la persona que amaba, ¿Ya no la volvería a ver más? No y mil veces no, el se negaba a aceptar aquello, algunos alumnos que pasaban fuera del salón al oír los gritos y el llanto de Haruka se quedaban observando para luego irse. El chico de cabello negro no podía dejar de llorar y probablemente debido a esto comenzó a marearse, cayó de rodillas junto al cuaderno, su vista era borrosa y el dolor físico se mezclaba con el emocional, estaba en su límite, sintió que alguien entraba corriendo al salón, era su maestro Kenjirou.

Kenjirou tomo a Haruka y lo hizo sentarse, el chico seguía llorando, el maestro intento calmarlo pero no conseguía hacerlo, se acerco a la mesa y tomo el vaso con agua junto con unas pastillas que había conseguido antes se las ofreció al chico pero este al verlas recordó lo de Takane y lanzo las pastillas lejos, sin que Haruka se diera cuenta Kenjirou hizo una mueca de disgusto, tendría que llamar a más gente para que le ayudar con el problemático chico, se levanto y dejo al chico ahí, Haruka seguía en el mismo estado, con todo eso se le había olvidado preguntarle al maestro si él sabía algo de lo que le había pasado a Takane, antes de que Kenjirou saliera de su bolsillo cayo una jeringa junto con un frasco, Haruka al verlas recordó instantáneamente a Takane, pronto todo se volvió oscuro para el chico y ya no supo de nada más.


End file.
